DESCRIPTION This is an application for continued support of a training program in digestive diseases at the University of California at San Francisco (UCSF). The program objective is to provide highly selected individuals with clinical and basic research training leading to careers as independent investigators. The training program exists in the context of an interdisciplinary enterprise in digestive diseases with multiple components, including the Division of Gastroenterology, the Liver Center, and the Liver Transplantation Program. Training program leadership and key faculty include 17 Senior Faculty Mentors and 13 Junior Mentors holding faculty appointments in the Departments of Anatomy, Biochemistry, Medicine, Microbiology and Immunology, Pathology, Physiology, and Surgery based at all four major teaching hospitals of the University of California, San Francisco.